


the lives we led

by illuminary



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illuminary/pseuds/illuminary
Summary: They stood together, facing the remains of the burning city.King’s Landing has fallen, crumbling under the might of the dragon and the wolf.It has taken a long time to reach this point, though, and the struggle has just begun.
Relationships: Robb Stark/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	the lives we led

They stood together, facing the remains of a burning city.

King’s Landing has fallen, crumbling under the combined might of the dragon and the wolf.

The Red Keep is the only thing still standing, the final bastion of the Lannisters’ crumbling authority.

\---

They attacked in broad daylight.

No one was expecting it. The forces that guards the city was lazy, unaware, and so very terrified at the sight of three dragons and an army led by the King in the North they thought they killed.

The city was swarmed. Civilians was immediately told to get out, and they were met by maesters outside the walls, assuring them that the Targaryen and the Stark is not here for them. They’re here for the head of Cersei Lannister.

The remaining troops was easily dispatched, dragonfire and steel over the screams of terror.

Daenerys and Robb forged a path through to the Red Keep, towards the Iron Throne and the Lannister queen.

\---

Cersei put up resistance, but what remains of the Lannister forces that hasn’t fled or capitulated in sight of the dragons and the Dothraki screamers was no match against the invading forces.

It wasn’t long before Cersei was dragged, kicking and screaming, towards the Mother of Dragons and the Young Wolf.

It was sooner still that she met her end, screaming as dragonfire turns her to ash.

\---

“I didn’t want to kill so many.”

Daenerys stared at the destruction in front of her with palpable regret. Despite their best efforts, not everyone had been able to be evacuated, and now only ashes remained of what was once a great and bustling city. Too many had died today. Too many.

“It was necessary, Dany. We did what had to be done,” Robb said, “Justice is served.”

Blue eyes met violet, and he knew she was thinking the same thing. Justice, and vengeance, too. Vengeance for the people we lost, for our childhood hopes and dreams. For our families and friends.

\---

It had been a long journey, from the boy playing lord in Winterfell, to the King in the North, and finally to razing King’s Landing, and the end of those hateful lions.

It had been folly, to advance so far, so soon, even with the armies of the Twins and Riverrun at his back. Distracted as they was by Stannis Baratheon, the Lannisters were still an awesome force, and it wasn’t long before Stannis was defeated, and the full might of the Westerlands started to bear down on the Northern army.

It hadn’t been long before one of his advisers voiced it. The Targaryen queen, in exile across the Narrow Sea. She had been looking to return to Westeros, they said. And they had a common enemy. Maybe, if they played their cards right, they’d be able to secure Northern independence along the way.

And so it happened, a discrete exchange of letters across the sea, the Northmen and Rivermen waiting with bated breath, if the Dragon Queen would come to help them.

And came, she did, this petite woman, with the distinctive pale hair and violet eyes of the Targaryen kings and queens of old, riding astride a massive and truly awe-inspiring dragon.

“The King in the North,” she greeted from her perch atop her dragon.

“Your Grace,” Robb responded, smiling.

It was a greeting between equals, not a ruler to her subject, he noted. Maybe this arrangement could work after all.

\---

They had wed soon after, beneath the weirwood tree at Riverrun. The Freys had been most displeased, immediately leaving camp with mutterings of vengeance, but Robb had to make a decision quickly, and do what needs to be done. An alliance is best sealed with a marriage, after all, and it would help unite Daenerys’s Unsullied and Dothraki followers and his own army. They still viewed each other with a certain degree of suspicion, and resentment still simmers beneath the surface, especially with Jorah Mormont part of Daenerys’s close inner circle, but the mood is somewhat less tense, and no one had killed each other, so there’s hope that this could actually work.

Daenerys had high ambitions and a certain view of the world, he learned. They had only just started learning to know each other, still tip-toeing around as they learned each other’s personalities, but he can’t help but admire her resilience, her vision, and her burning desire to reach everything she desires.

“We will eventually reach King’s Landing,” she said, “We’ll take the city. We’ll get back what they took from us. Justice, Robb, for your father, and for all the men you lost in the war. Your sisters are still there, are they not? We will rescue them, and bring an end to the Lannisters’ oppression.”

And there, in their chambers in the dark of night, as their eyes met, he can’t help but believe.

\---

Nothing is easy in war. He had realised that early on. And no victory will ever be completely sweet.

This one certainly isn’t. So much has been lost along the way. So much. But here they are, with a burning city behind them, and a throne of swords in front of them, and somehow he couldn’t believe how much they had achieved in so short a time.

So much has been lost, and this victory is bittersweet, but so much has also been achieved, and in this moment, Robb feels that it could all be worth it eventually.

\---

Daenerys stared at the Iron Throne. For all her life, this is what she has been craving, what she has been fighting for. Her birthright.

How could this be real? So much she had endured, and now, standing in front of the throne, her throne, she feels like she’s dreaming still.

“Go on,” Robb urged, “It’s yours.”

She stared at him, his eyes and the person she had grown to adore, admire, and gave a shaky smile.

The short steps felt like eternity, but when she reached the throne, her hand grasping one of the sword handles that formed it, all nervousness disappeared. She sat on the throne, and it felt like the eyes of her ancestors were on her, all at once. She took a deep breath, and opened her eyes. It felt right.

\---

“We did it,” Robb said, and she can feel it. The amazement, the exhilaration,the emotions churning behind his words.

“We did,” she said, turning and pressing her lips over his, “But this is just the beginning.”

“We’ll figure it out. Together.”

And she was right, the fighting was just the easy part. Now, they have kingdoms to run, lords to appease, and the smallfolk to rule over.

But, they have each other, and their armies are still substantial. A long road lies ahead, but they will conquer whatever challenges that will come.

“Together.” She smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I know this story is a bit haphazard, but this is my first foray into writing after years of reading fanfiction, and English isn’t my first language, so all suggestion and constructive criticisms are welcome.


End file.
